Drive Me Crazy
by ReadySetRock
Summary: Join Jeff, Blaine, Nick and Kurt as they come to Dalton Academy for a new year of school. Secrets will be discovered, hearts will be broken and romances will blossom. What's the worst that could happen? Niff/Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Yeah so this is my first fic ever and I'm really excited about it. Please feel free to judge me and throw rotten fruits and vegetables at me as you wish. I'm Scottish so if I don't get any of the American slang or if I accidentally add in some Scottish slang (hen, haw you, aye, naw, etc.) then please just try to ignore it as it will be a rare occurance. So anyway... enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**New Beginnings, New Friends**

"Honey! Hurry up, you don't want to be late on your first day do you?"

"Ugh, no I guess not. I'll be down in a minute!" called Jeff. He looked down to where his new blazer was lying on his bed. He liked the colours but hated the fact he couldn't wear his usual skinny jeans and shirt to school like he used to. At least he knew he would be safe at this private school. The real problem for him was that he was starting tenth grade when most of the other students had already been at this school since the ninth grade. He had bad enough problems making friends but this was gonna be even worse since he didn't know anyone at all but he knew he had to do this. Jeff quickly slid on his blazer while checking his reflection in the mirror and whipping his golden hair out of his face.

"Jeffery Sterling! I'm not going to tell you aga-"

"I'm coming Mom, calm down!" Jeff quickly ran down his stairs and out to the porch. He hurridely locked the front door before clambering into the car with his mother and father.

"You ready to go?" Mr. Sterling asked with a big grin on his face, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and back into place.

"I guess so..." Jeff replied, his face unsure while looking down at his lap, kneading his hands together.

"It's gonna be fine, I promise," Mrs. Sterling gripped her son's hand tightly "Now, look at me. We've all been through a rough patch in the past year but you've gotten the worst of it. We only want what's best for you and if this fancy school is it, then it's what you're gonna get. Sure, it'll be hard meeting new people but you're a lovely boy Jeffrey. I'm sure you'll have friends soon."

"Yeah, and with a face like yours, you'll have all the boys lining up just to be close to you. You get your good looks from me you know?"

"Dad!" Jeff shouted. He placed his face in his hands to hide his embarrasment.

"Oh lighten up, will you? I'm just stating the truth." Mr and Mrs. Sterling giggled for a while.

"Okay! Can we just stop the Jeff humiliation time and get on the road?" Jeff said while finally putting his hands back in his lap revealing his red face.

"Fine. Let's do this!" Mr. Sterling said as he started the car. Mrs. Sterling threw her hands up in the air while cheering.

"Dalton, here we come!"

* * *

"You must be Kurt Hummel."

"The one and only!" Kurt laughed lightly while shaking the man's hand.

"Oops! Sorry! I'm never good with introductions. I'm Mr. Mortez, principal here at Dalton Academy." explained the man. He looked very young to be a principal teacher of a high school. He was fairly tall and handsome. He had short brown hair that was styled in an up-do. He wore a black, smart suit that shown all of his bodily assets.

"Well I'm very pleased to meet you Mr. Mortez."

"So, where's this Burt Hummel I've been hearing about?"

"Oh, he should b-" Kurt was interrupted by his father rushing into the room, breathless.

"Kurt! Have you seen the size of this place?! I knew it was big but this seems like a palace or something and did you see the f- what?" Kurt started quickly shifting his eyes from his father to Mr. Mortez, hoping Burt would get the message.

"Hi! Burt Hummel I presume?" Mr. Mortez stepped in quickly to hide Kurt's embarrassment. He too knew what it felt like to be a teenage boy since it wasn't actually that long ago.

"Yeah, pleased to meet you Mr...?" Burt shook his hand.

"Oops! I did it again! I'm Mr. Mortez, the principal. Please, have a seat." Burt and Kurt each took a seat across from Mr. Mortez at his large mahogany desk. Kurt was still giggling over the principal's Britney Spears quote. Burt, on the other hand, was glancing at Kurt every now and then while discussing Kurt's school files and grades with Mr. Mortez.

"...and this kid Karofsky, how did the school handle him?" Just the mention of his name made Kurt stiffen with fear. His eyes widened and he stared into the distance as the images that had haunted him for the past few weeks started to flash back into his mind. His body slowly started to shiver and shake as he felt the pressure on his lips, the taste of cheap gum, the roughness of strong hands gripping his body.

"Kurt?"

"Uh...Sorry Dad...spaced out for while there." Kurt blinked a few times before standing up beside his father.

"That's alright bud. I'm heading out anyway. Finn sent me a text. I need to get back to the tyre shop apparently. Something about an oil spill. I'm telling you, you can never trust that boy with the simplest of jobs without something going wrong." Burt laughed.

"Well it is Finn we're talking about and yeah that's fine. Just make sure you're here tomorrow with my bags and stuff okay?" Kurt asked, pointing a finger of warning at his father.

"Of course I will. I know what you're like when you can't change your outfit in less than 24 hours and believe me, it's not a pretty sight." Burt replied, lifting up his hands in surrender. He quickly hugged Kurt and left the office.

"Before I let you go, Kurt, do you know any of our students here at Dalton?" asked Mr. Mortez.

"Yes. Blaine Anderson." Mr. Mortez grinned at this.

"Well I see you have a great taste in friends as well as fashion." Kurt blushed and laughed lightly while thanking him. He looked down at his red super-skinny jeans, knee high boots, black shirt and butterfly brooch. He had to admit, he looked pretty damn good today.

"Oh! Speak of the Devil, Mr. Anderson! Can you come in here for a moment please?" Mr. Mortez asked. He waved the curly haired boy into the room. Blaine was dressed in a green short-sleeved shirt with matching suspenders that were attached to a pair of three quarter length chinos. Kurt couldn't help but think about how cute he looked in those clothes.

"Hey Mr. Mortez what's u- Kurt!?" Blaine ran to his friend and pulled him into a tight hug. Kurt couldn't hide the giant smile on his face.

"So, I believe you know Mr. Hummel?" Mr. Mortez asked while giggling at the sudden excited display of affection he just witnessed.

"Oh, sorry! It's just that I haven't seen Kurt in quite a while. He's my best friend. I missed him." Blaine replied.

"Well I'm sure you were very pleased when you heard the news about Kurt moving here. I was wondering, since you classes are finished for the week, if you could show Kurt to his room and help him settle in?" Mr. Mortez explained.

"Of course I will. My pleasure. Who is Kurt rooming with? I'll go take him there right now if that's okay?" Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Let me check..." Mr. Mortez opened a drawer at his desk and started flipping though some paper before he found what he was apparently looking for. "Oh, aren't you lucky! Kurt Hummel, meet your new room mate!" He gestured towards the shorter boy beside Kurt. A grin appeared on both of the boy's faces. Kurt was almost squealing in excitement.

"This is great! We're gonna have so much fun!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Okay, you're not gonna start suggesting we paint each other's nails, braid each other's hair and talk about boys right? Don't get me wrong, I would love to do those things but I have a reputation to keep in tact." Kurt winked at Blaine.

"You know me so well Kurt Hummel. Plus, I'm sure your reputation will be fine. Oh my God! You need to meet the guys! They'll love you!" Blaine said. He didn't notice the frown that was now playing on Kurt's lips.

"Are you sure about that? It's just... well... you've all known each other for quite a few years and I don't know any of them. I'm just the awkward new kid." Kurt was now looking at his feet making sure to avoid contact.

"Oh don't worry about that nonsense!" Mr. Mortez cut in. "Even if you do have trouble settling in, you're not the only one."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, very curious.

"Didn't you hear?" Mr. Mortez continued without waiting for a reply. "There's another two new students joining us this year as well."

"Really?" Kurt asked, his frown slowly disappearing.

"Yes," Mr. Mortez picked up the piece of paper from before "Jeffery Sterling and...

* * *

"Nicholas Duval."

"Nicholas Duval... is he nice? Well behaved?" Jeff asked, very curious about his new room mate.

"Don't know. He's new as well. Just like you." replied Trent.

"Another newbie? Well at least I have someone to relate to in here." Jeff thought out loud.

"Yeah. Plus, you have me now to talk to if you never need to." replied Trent.

"Thanks again for showing me to my room Trent. I thought I was gonna have to make my own way and I know for sure I would have gotten lost." Trent smiled at this. Jeff was so shocked when Trent ran to him after he exited the principal's office this morning and automatically introduced himself and offered to help him settle in and find his way around the school. He was so friendly and polite. How was Jeff supposed to say no?

"Oh! Here we are: Room 36." Trent took the key from Jeff's hand and carefully opened the door. The room was very spacious and well furnished. It had two single beds, each with their own nightstands. There was a large work desk near the front of the room where there was also a large TV and DVD player. In the far corner was a large wardrobe and beside it was a wall length mirror. There was also a door to what Jeff presumed was the bathroom.

"This is nice," Jeff said, lying on the bed nearest the window, "I could get used to this place."

"Well you're gonna have to for most likely the next few years." Trent was now sitting in the chair at the desk, a big smile on his face that never seemed to fade away.

"So, what do you do here? Apart from class. Any hobbies? Play any sports?" Jeff asked, hoping in making a friend in Trent.

"Me? Well I don't do much. On the weekends I'm either studying in the library or out shopping with friends but I am part of The Warblers." Trent replied.

"The Warblers? Isn't that the singy group thing?" Jeff didn't really know the name for them.

"If by 'Singy group thing' you mean show choir or glee club then the answer is yes. It's a lot fun. The Warblers are like the most popular guys in school. You should totally audition! We could be glee buddies!" Trent was on the edge of his seat.

"Yeah that sounds good. My school didn't have much clubs. I do like singing although the only audience I've ever had is my reflection." Jeff laughed, happy that he was (at least he hoped) making a new friend. It was so much easier than he thought.

"I'm sure you'll be great. We really need new members so maybe we can convince this Nicholas to audition as well!" Trent was getting very excited at the idea.

"Yeah, maybe." Jeff was still very wary of what to expect when he met his new room mate. Thoughts like 'What if he was a bad ass or something? One of those guys that have tonnes of tattoos and stuff? What if he was a smoker?' kept racing through Jeff's head he almost didn't notice Trent stand up.

"I'd better get going. I promised to go meet my friend Thad at the library to help him with his French. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast okay? If you see me just sit down at my table and don't be shy!" Trent said while hugging Jeff goodbye. He left quickly without giving Jeff the chance to decline his offer.

Jeff lay back down onto his bed before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He noticed that he had a text from an unknown number.

_Hey! It's me, Trent! I took the chance to get your number from your phone when you weren't looking (I'm not crazy, I promise!) You better save my number so you can text your new buddy ;) xx - T_

_**Hi, how the hell did you get my phone without me noticing?! Saved it under the name 'My Little Buddy' :) x - J**_

_I have my ways... ;). Little Buddy? I can handle that. I shall change your name to 'Blondie Bear'. ;) Also, HOW DARE YOU ONLY GIVE ME ONE KISS! I GAVE YOU TWO SO I EXPECT MY FAIR SHARE OF KISSES TOO OKAY? xx - T_

_**Blondie Bear...hmm... I like it. Just don't use it in public? Okay little buddy, from now on you'll always get at least two kisses from me xx - J**_

_****__That's more like it. Fine I won't use the name in public as long as me gets my kisses. That's me in the library so I'll text you later, okay? Byee Blondie Bear! xxxx - T_

Jeff laughed as he put his phone back into his pocket. He was so happy that he'd made at least one friend in the space of a few hours. This was a big accomplishment for him.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a wavy haired boy stood at the door frame.

"Hi...you...must...be...Jeffrey." said the boy, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah but everyone calls me Jeff." Jeff walked over and shook the boys hand. He locked his eyes on his. "May I ask why you're gasping for air so loudly? You don't have asthma do you? Oh my God this isn't an asthma attack is it? Shall I go get help?!" Jeff was panicking, pacing around the small space between the boys. The other boy grabbed Jeff's arm.

"No, I'm fine. I just got so excited and ran up those stairs really quickly and had to catch my breath. I'm Nick by the way." Nick was laughing slightly as he walked over to his new bed and sat down.

"So, I have one question to ask you," Nick said, "can I use the bathroom first cause it was a really long drive to get here."

"Sure" replied Jeff. Nick said his thanks and ran into the bathroom. "Well, he seems nice."

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Did you like it? Omg I'm so sorry if this is crap okay. If you have any feedback or any ideas you may like to see happen in this story feel free to click that review button over there. You know you want to... So yeah, I'm gonna try and update once a month with this fic and may start writing a new fic as well in the near future. So... bye! See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Has it been a month yet? I have no idea. I've been busy with the dramatic adventure that is my life. Thank you to all the awesome people who sent reviews. It really means a lot. So, anyway... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters except my own OCs. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Family**

Blind.

That's what he was.

Blind.

That's the only explanation...

Jeff awoke from his sleep to find his vision distorted by a bright light. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. Once his vision was restored he found the source of this mysterious light. He forgot to shut the blinds.

Jeff sighed loudly and flopped back down onto his bed, turning to face the other end of the room. He glanced over at his room-mate who was sleeping soundly in the bed next to his. He didn't really get the chance to talk to him yesterday since they were both exhausted from their trips to Dalton. They had said their hello's and went to bed. He seemed nice enough to Jeff.

Jeff lay there, watching the way Nick's hair framed his face so perfectly. He noticed the way his muscular arms wrapped around his pillow and the how he nuzzled his face into it as if it were supposed to be a real person. Jeff giggled at this. He decided right then and there that he should get to know the boy better that weekend.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Jeff's giggling had awoken the wavy haired boy. He sat up straight very quickly and his eyelids flew open. He turned to his right to see Jeff staring at him in humor and confusion.

"Sorry, force of habit. My mom's a worrier. If I don't get up in time she usually comes in and throws a glass of water in my face and trust me, you don't want that to happen." Nick said, answering Jeff's unasked question.

"Seriously? Dude, no offense or anything but if your mom ever comes to visit, remind me first so I can get out of her way." Jeff replied, grabbing the notebook and pen on his bedside table. He took a fresh page and wrote:

**Nick List**

**1. Has a scary mom.**

"She's not one of those strict moms or anything like that. She's a sweetheart really, it's just that she over reacts sometimes when it comes to me." Nick said.

"I know what you mean. My mom's the exact same way." Jeff replied.

"Huh, sounds like they'll be getting along in no time today then. Your mom's visiting today, right?" Nick asked.

"Huh?" Jeff looked at Nick in confusion for a few seconds before he remembered. Today was the day the new kid's parents had to stop by to drop off the rest of their luggage and have a proper tour of the school. He quickly glanced at his watch.

"Shit, I totally forgot. Can I use the bathroom first? It takes a while to make this look decent." Jeff pointed to his ruffled, golden hair.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just get changed. To be honest, I think your hairs fine, cute actually." Nick replied, getting out of bed and taking off the t shirt he slept in. He glanced over at Jeff and smiled at him. This made Jeff's cheeks turn into a dark shade of red.

Jeff quickly grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He had also taken in his notebook. He quickly updated his list:

**Nick List**

**1. Has a scary mom. She is also a "sweetheart".**

**2. Kinda cute.**

**3. Well toned.**

**4. Great skin.**

**5. Possibly gay :)**

Jeff smiled to himself before starting to get ready. Today was gonna be a long day.

* * *

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God."

"Nick, you'll be fine! It's just your family." Jeff said as he walked over to Nick who was sitting on the edge on his bed, his face in his hands and resting his elbows on his knees. Jeff gently patted him on the back for support. He knew families can be embarrassing at times but shouldn't have Nick been happy to see his?

"They can't be that bad. You said your mom's nice, right? What about your dad?" Jeff asked.

"My dad's in the army, haven't seen him in over a year." Nick replied, still looking stressed. He got up from the bed and started pacing around the room.

"Oh sorry, I didn't kn-"

"It's fine, Jeff. I get asked a lot. I've gotten used to it."

"Okay. So...if it's not you parents you're worried about then wh-"

"Nick! You could have warned me about all the stairs in this place! My feet are in enough pain with these boots on!"

Standing at the doorway was a girl about the same age as both the boys. She had brown hair that was straightened but you could tell it was naturally curly from the little waves at the ends. She was fairly tall plus she was wearing boots with a heel that gave her a height boost. She was also wearing a faded pink vest top and a pair of tight black jeans.

"Nick, who's that?" Jeff whispered, never taking his eyes off of her. He seemed almost hypnotized.

"That would be my sister." Nick replied with a sigh.

"Twin sister to be correct!" the girl said. She walked over to Jeff and before he knew what was going on, she was shaking his hand. "Tara Duval, pleased to meet you."

"Jeffrey Sterling b-but you can call me Jeff-f." he stammered. Suddenly a beeping noise came from Jeff's pocket. "Oh, sorry. I have to g-get this, Trent's t-texting me something about us meeting up with him and his friends on... Monday.

"It's fine, I need to talk to my brother anyway." Tara said, pulling Nick over to the other end of the room while Jeff sat down at the desk and started typing away at his phone.

"So, what is it you needed to talk to me about?" Nick asked before being captured in a bone-crushing hug and being kissed on the cheek. "What was that for?" Nick exclaimed while rubbing his cheek to make sure none of his twin's lip gloss stained his skin.

"What? I haven't seen my brother in, like, forever and I'm not allowed to show a little affection? No sisterly love?"

"Not if I can't breathe! Anyway, you seen me yesterday."

"It seemed like forever," Tara grabbed Nick and started to whisper into his ear, "So, who's this Jeff guy?"

"He's my room mate." replied Nick, watching the way Jeff's face lit up with joy every now and then.

"_That's _your room mate? Damn, he's cute!"

"Hey! You know, not all men or women are objects?"

"I'm just saying... if no one else snatches him, I just might take him for myself." Tara said, winking at Nick.

"You're in a relationship remember? Shane? The person you love so much?" Nick said. His eyes were so wide you would think they would pop out of his head.

"I know, I know. I'm just kidding. Of course I love Shane, she's my soul-mate." replied Tara.

"Good, now onto the serious business. Where the hell is mom?"

"Oops, forgot to tell you. She couldn't come, she got called into work plus she has another night shift. She told me to tell you she loves you and she's proud of you and all that other emotional stuff." Tara said, absent mindedly looking at her nails.

"Okay, she promised she'll visit next weekend anyway so I guess that's fine. One more question: where's my stuff!?" Nick said.

"What? Oh yeah! That! It's all downstairs." she explained, continuing to inspect her nails.

"And didn't you think that my stuff might need to be up here?" Nick ran his hand through his hair, now getting slightly frustrated.

"Me? Walk up all those stairs? In _these!?" _Tara pointed to the large heeled boots she was wearing. Nick face palmed himself before heavily sighing.

"Ugh, I guess I'll have to go get them." Nick was about to leave the room when he turned to Jeff. "Make sure she doesn't break anything, okay?"

Jeff laughed at this. "Yeah, okay. Where are you going?"

"I'm going downstairs to get my things since _someone_ is too lazy to do it herself."

"Boots!" Tara shouted from across the room. She was now lying on Nicks bed, staring at the ceiling.

"When are your parents coming?" Nick asked.

"Oh, I got a call from them earlier when you were talking to Tara. They said they can't make it today because of work so they're coming tomorrow." Jeff explained, a hint of a frown on his face.

"Oh, okay. Well I'm gonna head down right now. I'll be back soon." Nick left the room. Jeff slowly made his way over to where Tara was.

"Tara?"

"Yeah, Jeff?" Tara replied. She had her eyes closed, still lying down. She placed her hands behind her head.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jeff sat on the edge of the bed, wringing his hands together.

"Sure but if it's about how to get into Nick's pants then I really can't help you there. He's my brother, you see. I don't really research what turns him on." she said, still not opening an eye.

"Huh?"

"Oh please, you can piratically smell the gay off of you as soon as you walk into the room."

"I'm... is it really that obvious?" Jeff's hung his head so he didn't need to make eye contact with Tara is she decided to open hers.

"Pretty much but it might be just me. I have an awesome gaydar."

"Anyway, to comment on your other statement, no. I do not want to 'get into Nick's pants.' He's just my friend." Jeff said. Tara opened one eye to see Jeff sigh and get up from the bed to sit on the desk chair.

"You keep telling yourself that, my friend." Tara winked at him before getting up herself and standing at the doorway.

"I really don't like him that way. I'm serious. Yeah he's cute and stuff but, ugh. Anyway I was gonna ask...is Nick gay? This is just out of curiosity by the way." Jeff said, looking up at Tara's face with what seemed like an almost hopeful expression.

"I still don't believe you but since your such a great friend of my brother...yeah. He is 100 percent gay."

"Oh, okay. Don't tell Nick about this conversation, please?" Jeff said.

"Of course I won't. I'm not _that _evil. Only to my brother." she winked at him which made Jeff laugh. " I should get going. I have a date with the girlfriend. Anyway, it was great meeting you. I'll probably show up again soon." Tara quickly hugged Jeff. He stopped her just before she walked out of the room.

"Tara? Thanks."

"No problem. Adios!"

A few seconds later Nick walked into the room with about three suitcases and five large bags filled with clothes and other essential things for a teenage boy like comics, candy and a game console.

"Tara left?" he asked.

"Yeah, she said she'll visit again soon." Jeff said with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Oh, goody!" Nick said, his voice drowning in sarcasm.

"I thought she was quite friendly."

"Yeah, I suppose so. It's just that I've lived with her for so long, she just got more and more annoying to me but then again she's my sister. Kind of her job to annoy me." Nick laughed while starting to unpack.

"You need any help with that?" asked Jeff who was now randomly spinning in the desk chair.

"No, I can manage but thanks for the offer." Nick looked up and smiled at Jeff. Jeff's cheeks blushed lightly.

Jeff got out of the desk chair and sat on his bed. He looked over to Nick and observed him unpacking. After a while he lay down on his bed and started to think about the events of that day. It had been pretty good for him. After a while, Jeff's eyelids started to feel heavier and heavier until the were completely closed.

Jeff awoke what seemed to be hours later still in his bed but with the covers neatly draped over him. He guessed Nick must have done it when he realized Jeff was asleep. Jeff looked over to Nick's bed and seen the smaller boy fast asleep, a small smile playing on his lips. Jeff checked his phone to see the time. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he seen it was 4am. He had been asleep for quite a few hours. His eyes slowly started closing again, telling him that he still needed sleep but Jeff quickly took out his notebook first to add to his list. He used his phone as a torch and grabbed the nearest pen and wrote:

**Nick List**

**1. Has a scary mom. She is also a "sweetheart".**

**2. Kinda cute.**

**3. Well toned.**

**4. Great skin.**

**5. Possibly gay :)**

**6. Twin**

**7. Has an awesome sister**

**8. Dad's in the army**

**9. Definitely gay**

**10. Out of my league? **

He closed the notebook and placed it back in the drawer of his bed side table before slowly falling back asleep with a small frown on his face and the same image in his head: **10. Out of my league? ****  
**

* * *

**Okay, okay I know this is probably not that good. I got really rushed and it's about half past midnight here in Scotland and I'm very tired but I was determined to post this chapter tonight. I know this chapter was basically all Nick and Jeff but fear not my fellow gentlemen, chapter 3 shall be a Kurt and Blaine chapter. Anyway, thanks you guys for the feedback and I'd really appreciate it if I got some more. I need to know what to improve on! I shall now bid you goodbye. - Caitlyn **


End file.
